


Growing strong, not old

by WinterfellStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Growing Old, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterfellStark/pseuds/WinterfellStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery Tyrell has never liked the idea of growing old. But some things can change, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing strong, not old

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and wrote this short thing... All mistakes are mine, I just needed to get it out.

Margaery had always been scared of growing old. She was a Tyrell, apparently it ran in her blood. She had been told that in the old days their house motto was “growing strong”, their sigil a golden flower. Wither was, indeed, not an uncommon fear in her family. Maybe that was the reason why she had never liked the idea of reaching an age where everything started degrading, she wanted to stay young forever, never to fade… Growing strong, yes, not old! After many years of that being one of her main worries she got used to it, she learned to disguise the fear, not to let it show and she accepted that it was one of her traits, it was the way she was, part of her… Oh, how wrong she was. 

She was two years into university when everything changed for her, when what she had thought that was a defining part of her own person was thrown away. Truth be told, it wasn’t uni what fostered the change exactly, it had been no other than Sansa Stark. Margaery had never seen that one coming, and she had expected to change a lot during her time at uni. She fell for Sansa hard, as hard as one can… and she’d be lying to herself (or to anyone) if she ever said that it hadn’t been scary in the beginning… because oh, she had been scared, terrified actually, of the intensity of her own feelings. After all, Sansa had just became one of her closest friends, one wasn’t supposed to feel that way, right?   
But in the end, it was okay. When Sansa found out (after a few unsuccessful attempts of telling, all her bravado gone) she laughed softly and kissed Margaery. That was the beginning of their story together. Together… one of Margaery’s favorite words since she had started sharing it with Sansa. That, plus the fact that there was nothing like kissing Sansa to keep her troubles away. 

Margery Tyrell had hated the idea of growing old for many, many years, since she had memory basically, but leave it to Sansa Stark to make her welcome the thought. Because now, for her, growing old meant sharing her life with Sansa. And boy, what a wonderful thought that was.


End file.
